


What Can't Be Taken

by PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Listen it's all consensual but PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I don't know what you're talking about.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>The faintest sort of noise escaped from his captor then. Perhaps a laugh. Or maybe just a frustrated sigh, disappointed that Hux would insist on playing dumb. </i></p><p> </p><p> <i>“You’re hiding something from me, General. I know you are.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can't Be Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags on this one, and see the end notes for any clarification! Otherwise, enjoy~

Hux woke with a start, body jolting as if his very nerves knew something was wrong long before his brain caught up. A sharp breath filled his lungs, a short, noisy gasp as he lurched forward and opened his eyes. Or rather, he lurched forward as far as his body was allowed. His mind was reeling, but it didn't take more than a second to realize his arms and legs were bound, trapped in unforgiving metal restraints. They weren't tight, by any means. But they were thick, keeping him pinned to the contraption against his back. 

 

Kylo Ren’s infamous interrogation chair. 

 

And if Hux was in the right mind to do so, he might have scoffed at the idea of calling it a chair at all. It was hardly more than an upright examination table--something to pin an unwitting specimen to, so it could be dissected...piece by piece. 

 

Hux had never anticipated becoming that specimen. But here he was, helpless on his own damn ship, feeling so horrifyingly  _ weak  _ as he shifted in his restraints like it was just a clever illusion and he'd promptly slip free. All he wanted was to be free of the blasted thing, and then he could think, then he could--

 

“Stronger men than you have tried. And failed.” 

 

Hux’s head snapped up at the sound of Ren’s voice, dark and vibrating with that low metallic rasp. He stood across the room from him, looking like he hadn't so much as budged an inch since Hux had been out cold--and there's another thing he might have found amusing if he weren't honestly a little terrified. He couldn't even get as far as opening his mouth to  _ attempt  _ to speak before Ren finally moved forward, his steps slow and heavy as he stalked toward him. 

 

“I'd save my strength, if I were you,” he added, watching Hux press back against the chair as if he could just shrink away from him. Just...slip through the cracks and disappear. 

 

But a second later, Hux finally managed to gather his wits enough to find his words, even if they felt so thick and dry on the back of his tongue.

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing, Ren?” 

 

The Knight stopped in his tracks for a moment, regarded Hux with the slightest little head-tilt. But just when Hux thought he might actually deign to bestow him with an answer, he stepped forward again, closing the gap between them until he was pressed right into what might have normally been the General’s personal space. He wasn't exactly afforded that luxury now.

 

Hux absolutely did not  _ flinch  _ when Ren lifted a hand as if he might touch him, but he certainly tensed, sucking in a sharp breath and pressing back against the metal of the chair again. 

 

All right, maybe he did flinch. 

 

But Ren didn't touch him. He stopped just short, fingers curling back in toward his palm as if he was suddenly rethinking his plan. 

 

“Sometimes I think...you're so difficult to read, General. But then I realize I'm giving you too much credit, thinking there's anything there beneath the surface of all your smug indifference.” 

 

Hux forced himself to keep his eyes trained on Ren’s mask, doing everything he could to stare right past it and bore into the knight’s gaze. But this close, it was always so horribly unsettling. There were no eyes to look into, no expression to study. He'd never really felt it was necessary before...but now, that mild discomfort was amplified into something terrifying. He felt hot and cold all over, and he swore he could feel Ren’s cloaked gaze like a sharp prickling as it dragged over his skin. 

 

“That's not always the case though, is it?” Ren continued, soft voice distorted into something that might have once been a whisper. 

 

Suddenly, the silence felt so much worse, like the calm before the storm, and Hux wanted to  _ squirm.  _ It was pathetic. But he finally managed to swallow around a dry throat and bite out:

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

The faintest sort of noise escaped from his captor then. Perhaps a laugh. Or maybe just a frustrated sigh, disappointed that Hux would insist on playing dumb. 

 

“You’re hiding something from me, General. I know you are.” 

 

Hux felt his stomach sink, the conviction in Ren’s voice giving him serious reason to pause. At any given moment, he was hiding about a hundred different things from him. He was strategic about what information he gave willingly. What Ren needed to know, and what he didn't. But at the accusation, he struggled to think of what it was precisely that he wanted. He felt his lips instinctively part to try and speak, but words failed him. 

 

“You'd never tell me if I asked, would you? No. This is the only way, I think. No more hiding.” 

 

Ren lifted his hand once more, fingertips reaching almost lazily toward his temple, and Hux felt himself go tense all over again. Ren didn't quite touch him, though. He didn't need to. He could have gotten what he wanted from all the way across the room, yet here he was, mere inches from him instead, and Hux wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was like some special treatment he wasn’t sure he wanted. 

 

“ _ Ren-- _ ” 

 

It’s choked out like a warning, his jaw suddenly locked tight when he felt that prickling sensation again. Only this time, it rippled up along his spine and into the base of his skull, every nerve alight with it as it spread. It wasn’t exactly painful, but unpleasant and foreign, shocking a weak noise out of the General as he struggled not to show his discomfort. 

 

“Where is it…” Ren murmured, almost as if speaking to himself as he pried his way into his mind. And only then did Hux feel a renewed wave of boldness, determined to resist, to actually put up a fight instead of lying there like easy prey. 

 

And so he did, eyes set hard on Ren’s masked face as he clenched his jaw and turned all that focus inward, pushing back against the Knight’s intrusion. And at first, it seemed to work. Ren faltered for just a moment, fingers twitching where they were still held up. 

 

But then it backfired. Ren wasn't giving up--he was trying  _ harder. _

 

Hux’s controlled veneer crumbled in seconds, eyes slamming shut as he threw his head back and struggled to breathe through a throat that was closing up tight. That mild prickling had turned into something like needles--like nails driving into his skull with each pulsing wave, and despite all his training, it was so unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. 

 

“Do you see what happens when you fight me?” 

 

Ren’s voice was just as calm as ever. Maybe even slightly more so. 

 

“It's so...unpleasant for you. It hurts, doesn't it, General?” 

 

Hux might have had something clever to say to that, if he wasn't in unbearable pain. His hands turned to fists in their restraints, but it was an instinctive gesture to try and channel that discomfort. Not one meant to try and break free or even lash out. 

 

“It doesn't have to,” Ren continued, slowly bringing his hand closer until the tips of his fingers brushed against Hux’s temple. 

 

He let his eyes flutter open again, brows still tightly knit as he regarded the Knight like he was being presented with a bold-faced lie. But that featherlight touch suddenly felt more powerful than anything else, and only after he choked on another ragged gasp did he finally  _ finally  _ consider giving in. And even just  _ thinking  _ about it was enough to earn him a short wave of relief, washing over him like a sip of water over a parched tongue, desperate for more. 

 

“That's it,” Ren murmured, impossibly soft as he pressed in closer and let his fingertips drag so painfully gently down the curve of his face. “Just like that, General. Just let me in...and the pain stops.” 

 

Hux was absolutely not the type to give up. He would refuse to admit defeat until his dying breath, refuse to bow to anyone he didn't deem worthy of such an honor. But while he'd witnessed firsthand the sorts of terrifying results Ren’s abilities could have on his enemies, he'd never experienced it himself--and it was forcing him to rethink his stance in a way nothing else could. 

 

Or maybe it was just Ren playing tricks in his head. 

 

Either way...Hux stopped fighting it, slowly but surely. He forced himself to relax, to let down that barricade he'd so hastily built. And with every inch he gave, Ren took two, pressing forward where Hux was letting him in. It felt just as foreign as it had when he fought it, but it was an entirely different sort of strange. 

 

He would never call it  _ pleasant _ . 

 

Until it was. 

 

Hux was still breathing heavily, but instead of taking short, painful gulps of air, he filled his lungs with long, quietly-labored breaths. His eyes flickered aimlessly, anywhere but Ren’s face now as he struggled to make sense of what was going on. But then there was another little  _ push  _ inside his mind and that familiar prickling turned into a spine-tingling ripple, the needles softening into something that felt so unbelievably  _ good  _ in a way he just didn't know how to process. 

 

Hux let his head fall back against the weak padding of the chair behind him again, eyes closing and mouth parting around a conflicted sort of sound. His body still felt tense all over, but the sort of squirming he wanted to do had little to do with pain, now. And that...that was so much worse. 

 

“Just like that,” Ren repeated, the words a metallic purr. “It feels so much better now, doesn't it?” 

 

Hux shifted against his bonds, swallowed hard. There was no going back now; he was too flustered, too weak to be able to resist Ren’s prying even if he tried. Or at least, that’s what he told himself as he felt the Knight push deeper into his thoughts, filling his head in a way that shouldn't feel as good as it does. He nearly forgot that Ren was looking for anything at all. 

 

“ _ General _ ...Is this what you've been keeping from me?” Ren didn’t sound as angry as Hux might have expected. He sounded almost coy. Pleased. 

 

“I see it…I see all of it. What you truly think of me.” 

 

Hux forced himself to open his eyes, blinking heavy-lidded at the man before him, as if he'd actually see anything new. Still the same mask staring back at him. 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Hux finally murmured, voice shaky as he tried for some conviction. It was partially true, though, so it wasn't entirely feigned. 

 

Ren lifted his hand once more, returning his leather-clad fingertips to the General’s temple and brushing ever so gently through the hair there. 

 

“You know perfectly well what I'm referring to. It's all right here.” 

 

Another wave of that uneasy pleasure coursed through Hux’s body, making him feel so lightheaded that he might have tumbled right off of the metal platform if he wasn't strapped into it. And the next sound to escape him was undeniably a moan.

 

“I see you...taking pleasure in yourself while you think of me. In the dark, when it's quiet and you think no one will hear you. You sneer at me in the halls, you smirk and bare your teeth and call me a reckless fool. But at night...you dream of me on my knees. For you.” 

 

As Ren went on, he shifted again, leaning in even closer than before. He lifted his other hand and brought it up to Hux’s chest, his touch just as light as the one against his cheek as he let his fingers skim down toward his belly over the dark fabric of his uniform. And Hux...he felt like that stomach might just drop right out beneath him, humiliation flooding his face with heat as Ren rifled through his fantasies like it was nothing. 

 

“And sometimes it's the other way around, isn't it? Sometimes you're the one falling to your knees, lips parted around me like such a  _ good boy.  _ You can't seem to decide what it is you want, so long as it's me...How sweet.” 

 

Hux tried to close his eyes against the wave of mortification that threatened to wash over him, but along with it came another pulse of that phantom pleasure, like a dozen hands drifting over him all at once. He cried out sharply, body thrashing just once against his restraints. His tolerance for the sensation was suddenly ripped away by that very touch, skimming over his neck, his chest, his hips--everywhere and yet nowhere. And closing his eyes might have only made it worse, tricking his brain into thinking there might have been real hands there, slipping beneath his clothes. 

 

Except...one of them actually was. 

 

But Hux was too far gone to realize it until he felt cool air against his bare skin, the sensation promptly chased away by a warm hand teasing over his thickening cock. The leather of Ren’s gloves was so deceptively buttery-soft where it brushed against the underside of his erection, under the crown of his length, as if this part of his anatomy was something Ren was already so lovingly familiar with. 

 

Hux choked on another gasp, eyes flying open but refusing to look down at where the Knight was manipulating him, his touch feeling so lazy and yet so skilled. There was no punishing rhythm as he stroked him, no vicegrip intent on forcing his pleasure from him. There was merely a silken soft touch coaxing him closer and closer to release as Ren pressed his way deeper into Hux’s mind as if he was sinking right into his body.

 

“ _ Ren _ ...Stop this,” he rasped, more heat flushing his face at the way Ren’s name tumbled out as a moan. His one last miserable attempt at regaining control of the situation, failed. He swore he could hear him laugh.

 

“Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself, General. Yet...you're still so tempted to fight it. Still so sure it’s worth the pain, just to try and shut me out. Don't you remember what happens when you do?” 

 

Hux felt those fingers nudge so laughably gently into his hair, brushing back over his scalp and leaving trails of pleasurable little sparks in their wake. And at the same time, his other hand slipped even lower, palming at the sensitive weight of his sac before curling those wicked fingers around his cock once more.

 

“All of  _ this _ ...goes away. But I still get what I want. I  _ always _ get what I want.” There's a barely-perceptible snarl there in the Knight’s words, as if he dared anyone to argue such a point with him. As if he was daring Hux to be so foolish and try fighting back. 

 

But Hux was already ruined. 

 

Ren’s brief flare of anger forced another prickling wave up the General’s spine, pain and pleasure mingling in a way that dwarfed everything else he'd ever felt. He wanted to claim that it was Ren, that his climax was forced using the same tricks that he’d used to pry into his thoughts, that no one could possibly be strong enough to fight it. But none of that was true. It was Hux’s own treacherous body, struggling so weakly against his bonds--head thrown back--hips rolling up against Ren’s hand--cock pulsing, spilling his release all over himself and the slick black leather still wrapped around him. 

 

Hux cried out, overwhelmed. It was too much, feeling Ren all over, hearing him whisper low and filthy in the back of his mind, and yet only having those two small points of real contact to keep him grounded. Struggling to catch his breath, a broken whimper escaped him.

 

“ _ Kylo-- _ ”

 

Just like that, the presence in his mind was gone. One little word is all it takes, and it stops. It isn't Ren he needs now. It's  _Kylo._

 

His head felt so blissfully empty as the Knight pulled back like he’d been shocked, immediately releasing him in favor of reaching up to push his hood back and tug his helmet off. Hux only faintly registered the heavy  _ thunk  _ that it made as Kylo dropped it aside, all but forgotten in his haste to press back in close without that barrier between them. 

 

“Hux? Breathe. You’re all right,” he murmured, sounding as though he wasn’t sure if he should panic. Which would have been absurd to him if he’d been in his right mind. Kylo Ren  _ never _ panicked. 

 

Hux struggled to find his words, and failed. But luckily, he didn’t seem to need them, as Kylo finally reached over to release the restraints locking his arms and legs in place. They clicked open with a hiss and Hux felt himself sag with relief, Kylo’s hands coming back up to help make sure he wouldn’t just collapse. It was a close call, but he wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t hold himself upright. 

 

“You’re all right?” Kylo repeated, this time more of a question and less of a statement as his gaze flickered over Hux’s face like he was checking for proof. 

 

Hux was quiet for a beat, his pulse finally beginning to calm now that he could move, now that Kylo’s blasted mask was gone and he could look at a real face--into real eyes again. He couldn't believe he'd _missed_ them, in such a short span.  It was a bizarre surge of what could only be called  affection  that had him leaning forward, shaky hands clasped around Kylo’s face to pull him in for a bruising kiss. 

 

“I will be, in a moment,” he finally answered, voice still a touch ragged as he murmured the words against his lover’s mouth. “And when I am...you’re going to tell me if this thing can lie flat. If it does, it’s going to be your turn, and I’m going to fuck myself on your cock until you beg me to come.” 

 

Hux felt Kylo’s lips twitch up in a smirk, teeth sharp where they nipped at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“And if it doesn’t?” 

  
“Then I’ll have you on the floor.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, it's all just a fun, modest, innocent, very normal fantasy! 
> 
> In case it isn't clear, their safeword system is kind of flawed. But it works. A good time was had by all, despite what's probably a severely under-negotiated kink.
> 
> SO um. Please don't be mad at me. If you aren't, you can come yell nice things at me on my [tumblr](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com). If you are...well, you could still yell at me but I'll probably cry.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
